Jun Himeya
is the second Deunamist. He became a Deunamist a few years after the Light left Maki. History Ultraman Nexus He was a serious, somewhat brooding individual, not given to trusting institutions such as the TLT. He eventually struck some form of kinship with Komon, rescuing him from danger a few times. Himeya was a photo journalist, specializing in war photos. During one assignment (presumably somewhere in South East Asia), he was injured and subsequently treated by an orphan named Sera. The two bonded while Sera was taking care of him during his recovery and Himeya helped Sera carry water to the village, her only means of income. With the loss of her entire family due to war, Himeya became something of a father/brother figure to Sera and Himeya began to see her as a sort of daughter/little sister. Sadly, Sera was caught up in armed conflict, and was killed as she rushed towards Himeya. Distraught, Himeya returned home to Japan, full of regret, but ironically that collection of pictures shot him to fame. After the incident, he left the newspaper publisher he was working for and fell into a drunken stupor due to the guilt he felt for Sera's death. It was at this time he had recurring dreams of following Sera through the jungle to strange ruins. At the end of one such dream Himeya encountered the Light. Trying to make up for what he was unable to do in the past, Himeya used the power of the Light to protect humanity and battled the Space Beasts, willing to sacrifice his life in battle as his perceived penance. During his time as the host for Nexus, he was first seen as another Space Beast by most of the Night Raiders, save Kazuki Komon, who believed in his goodness. Komon was the first to encounter Jun as well as the first person Jun saved from a space beast, the two began to form a close friendship as Himeya saved him several times after this and Komon began to investigate Himeya's past. Komon also kept Himeya's identity as Ultraman secret from his superiors and often butted heads with his immediate superior Nagi over the issue of whether Ultraman should be trusted or not. So Jun found other enemies besides the space beasts and TLT. He encountered an entity that was the shadow to his Light, the dark Ultraman Dark Faust. A being with similar powers as his and the ability to overpower his Meta-Field corrupting it into the Dark Field and weakening him. Himeya and battled several times, with Faust showing command or at least comradeship with the Space Beasts. Despite his fears of Faust's powers Himeya fought on until their last battle. There with Komon, who had been saved from the spell of a piece of a space beast, they discovered the true identity of Faust. Faust's host was a woman and not just any person. She was Riko Saida, Komon's girlfriend, who had been killed six months earlier and resurrected to be a puppet by Mizorogi Shinya ex-deputy captain Dark Mephisto. Faust and Nexus battled one last time, with Jun losing as his energy as was being absorbed by the dark Ultra. Komon had somehow been taken into their subspace battleground and his interference freed Riko of the dark's control over her. However it was not a happy ending. Watching these events in the real world, Mizorogi sent Nosferu to kill Komon, but he was saved at the expense of Riko. Though Himeya killed the space beast he could only watch as Komon clutched his girlfriend as she died, turning into particles of light. After his battles with Faust and Reflarya, TLT had decided that Ultraman was not a threat to mankind and ceased targeting him. Despite this good news a new problem arose after the end of Faust, his master Mephisto, better known as Mizorogi had turned to target Komon, intending to turn him into another puppet for his wicked amusement. The fact that Komon was depressed over Riko's death only made matters worse. Despite their several battles it was ultimately Komon's own memory of RIko and determination that saved him from the darkness and allowed TLT and Ultraman to finally destroy the regenerating Nosferu. After fighting Space Beasts for some time, Jun was captured by TLT, who performed experiments on him, seeking the secret behind his power. This resulted in his death from exposure to a Beast Signal Emitter. At the Illustrator's advice, they used the same energy signature Jun used to transform. He was revived by it, but it also gave Nexus the power to teleport Jun away and help him to recover from his torture. Before leaving the base he met Komon and Illustrator's hologram that warned he may die the next time he transformed. Jun left, being nursed through the night by Sakura, his friend from the paper he once worked with. Soon after, the Beast Kutuura appeared, and Jun stubbornly chose to keep fighting despite the warning from Illustrator that his body was at its limit. Nexus battled but lost to Kutuura, requiring the aid of the Nightraiders to save him. As the beast continued it's killing spree, Himeya dove into one of its portals, also saving the life of a friend of his, and made his way to the land of death. There he found Sakura in the clutches of Mizorogi, a hostage. He also found the space beast waiting for him. Despite overpowering the creature at first, Himeya's injuries sealed his fate and he collapsed from after the beast's attack to tired to fight as he fell unconscious. Soon after, the Nightraiders made their way to the land of death thanks to Mizorogi's clues. They were armed with a new weapon, despite their disagreement with how it was obtained. The experimentation on him allowed TLT to duplicate the particles that made up the energy waves that Ultraman ran on. This culminating in the creation of a new weapon for the Nightraiders' Chester combat aircrafts - the Ultimate Vanisher, a weaponized version of Nexus' Over Ray Schtrom beam. Upon arriving they were shocked to see Ultraman's condition, he was being covered by black ivys as the darkness of the land tried to absorb his light and life for Mizorogi to steal. Although they were first caught of guard the did battle with Kutuura and ended him with their new weapon. However Mizorogi had a human hostage forcing them to do battle on fought. They fought him but were forced back to their planes when the villain transformed. Before he was entirely engulfed by the darkness consuming Ultraman, Jun saw the apparition of his dead friend Sera, who revealed to him that he had been chosen by the Light of Nexus for a greater purpose. The Light had been passed down over a long period of time to people desperately fighting the Space Beasts to protect the people important to them. Jun, however had saw his power as punishment and atonement for being the supposed cause of others' deaths. Filled with a renewed resolve to protect the Light and all it stood for, Jun/Nexus broke free of the giant vines. Despite that small victory he was still at the mercy of Mephisto, his energy was so low that his eyes remained dark. The Nightraiders managed to restore his energy by firing their last Ultimate Vanisher shot into his energy core, since the weapon was based on the photo-electrons that powered Nexus. Recharged and restored to full strength, Jun battled Mephisto this time having the upper hand over the black giant, the two even used their beams, causing a large explosion. After saving Sakuta from Mephisto's attempt on her life. Jun flew towards Mizorogi and punched the black sphere he was creating, filling it with energy the caused an enormous mid-air explosion which seemingly took Jun and Mephisto with it. Before Jun disappeared for good, he appeared to Komon one last time, explaining to him the true nature of the Light - 'the light is a bond, and someone would inherit it so as to let it shine again'. Both Ultraman's and Mephisto's human hosts Mizorogi were seemingly killed in the explosion. After a climactic battle with Dark Mephisto, Himeya was presumed to have died, but was later shown at the end of the series very much alive and well. His last words to Komon were that 'the Light is a bond, someone will inherit and it will shine again..' Time proved his words to be true. Transformation Evoltruster: Himeya, like all the other Deunamists of Nexus, uses the Evoltruster to transform. Jun Himeya image.jpeg|Jun Himeya using the Evoltruster NexusRise.gif|Nexus rises Powers and Weapons *'Deunamist Powers': As a Dunamist, Himeya has the following abilities. **'ESP': When he was the wielder of the light Himeya demonstrated the ability to search for an object (a lost little girl in a beast hunting ground) with his mind. **'Endurance': Himeya was able to fight and endure injuries that would cripple most people, many times defeating Space Beasts and driving of Dark Giants even though he was never at full power until his last battle with Dark Mephisto. **'Strength': During his time as a Deunamist, Himeya was stronger than a normal human being. His muscle strength allowed him to jump several feet into the air to dodge an energy blast. **'Teleportation': Jun can teleport via a flash of red light. If he is unconscious, the Evoltruster can sense danger and teleport him. *'Evoltruster': Himeya's transformation device that is shared amongst Nexus' Deunamists. **'Transformation': Using the wand like device Himeya can transform into Ultraman Nexus by drawing it holding it up in the air. **'Barrier': Himeya can use the device to raise a barrier to protect himself. **'Beast Sensing': when a Space beast starts to rampage it gives of an energy signal that is detected by Himeya; represented by a flashing light and pulsating noise on the Evolthruster, Himeya can always find the Beast's location without fail. *'Blast Shot': A gun that Himeya carries with him. **'Shields': A shot can be used to raise shields at a distance and dissolve Dark Ultra shields. **'Charged Shot': Charged up like a shot gun, it blasts can vaporize a small Space Beast in one hit. **'Excorsicm': A special yellow shot can be used to remove pieces of Space Beasts or illusions from a human, safely freeing them from dark powers. **'Summon': Raised to the sky it acts as flare gun to summon Stone Fluegel, Nexus' spacecraft, where the Deunamists can heal their wounds. Jun Teleport.gif|Teleportation image transformarion.png|Transformation image shield.png|Shield image charged shot.png|Charged Shot JUN HIMEYA.png|Summon Gallery image Jun Himsya.jpeg image Jun Himeya.png Jun Himeya 45image.png image Jun Himeya 45.png image Jun be shinya.jpeg|Jun vs Shinya image NEUXS MEET JUN.png|Jun meets Nexus Trivia *Himeya is the first protagonist/Ultra Host to have more than one type of Ultra related item, his transformation item and the Blast Shot, a weapon. id:Jun Himeya Category:Ultraman Nexus Category:Human Hosts Category:Deunamists Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Ultraman Nexus Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Protagonists